


all the stars in the sky

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Stargazing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan needs a distraction.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	all the stars in the sky

Logan huffs out a breath, stirring the hair that stubbornly refuses to lie flat, as he stares down at Thomas's planner. He knows he can do this. He _can_. Thomas needs him to figure out a way to work everything into his schedule.

But he's so _tired_ -

"Lo," his boyfriend's soft voice captures his attention. He turns to see Deceit leaning against the door frame, hands shoved in his pockets. "You need rest."

"But I'm not done," he weakly argues. "I need to finish-"

"You won't be able to finish anything if you're so worn out you can barely calculate two plus two," Deceit counters, unblinking. "Come on, Lo. Remus helped me set up a surprise in my room. You'll like it. I promise."

"Remus helped you?" Logan repeats, arching one eyebrow. Deceit sticks out his tongue, just a smidgen.

"He did," Deceit confirms. "Please, Lo?" The 'please' is what does it. With another gusty sigh, Logan snaps Thomas's planner shut, setting down his pencil next to it, and standing up.

"Lead on," he tells Dee, who smiles at him and holds out one ungloved hand. His skin is slightly cool as Logan grasps his fingers and lets Deceit lead him from the room, down the hallway. They encounter no one, not that Logan is surprised. The only ones likely to be awake at this hour are Virgil and Remus. Virgil tends to hibernate in his room with his music, and Remus often wreaks havoc in his side of the Imagination if he can't sleep. No, the night belongs to him and Dee, and he doesn't understand why the thought is so heady or why his cheeks have flushed.

"Here we are," Deceit murmurs, with a grandiloquent flourish of his other hand. Logan steps inside and his mouth drops open. 

Deceit's room is normally bedecked in greens, yellows, and browns. Those are still there, especially in his bed (heaped high with pillows and blankets). The ceiling is festooned with stars. _Moving_ stars. Constellations slowly swirl and dance across Deceit's ceiling and he cranes his neck, trying to capture every delightful moment.

"You're going to hurt your neck, my love," Deceit says, his voice flavored with gentle laughter. He leads Logan to the bed, and they lie side by side, hands clasped.

"I borrowed some of your astronomy books," Dee explains. "I wanted it to be accurate. Or, well, mostly accurate. Remus added a few surprises." Just then, a star goes supernova across the ceiling, and Logan gasps softly, eyes wide.

"Like that," Deceit adds dryly. 

"It's beautiful," Logan whispers. "It's just what I needed, how did you-"

"I'm your boyfriend, I know what you like," Deceit says, scrunching his nose. Logan leans over and kisses Deceit's scaled cheek gently. Deceit freezes, an odd vulnerability creeping into his eyes.

"Thank you," Logan says, his voice bright with sincerity. "I'll have to thank Remus when I see him next, as well."

"I'm glad you like it," Deceit says. He chews on his lower lip for a moment, the tip of a fang peeking out. "I thought maybe you wouldn't, since your own ceiling is, well-" He stops, swallowing.

"This is different, though," Logan says. "I never would have thought to make it so vibrant. And the planets are gorgeous. And the supernova! I have- well, I have no words for how much I enjoyed seeing that." He laughs a little, slightly self-conscious. "Besides, you thought of me. You wanted to do something for me. I feel honored."

"I love you," Deceit says, his eyes bright. "More than all the stars in the sky."

"And I you," Logan murmurs back. " _So_ much, Dee."

He lies back, watching the stars spin across the ceiling, pulling a blanket across him and Deceit as Deceit curls into his side. 

The thought of his unfinished work couldn't be farther from his mind.


End file.
